fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Thunderine
Doomulus Thunderine is a member of the Doomuli. He was a former Pichu that was abducted into the Doomuli program at a fairly young age, which stunted his brain growth and trapped him into a somewhat childish mindset. He has three main abilities he draws from his expanded torso: Electricity, the Beorn Beam, and Red Energy. The character was created by as a somewhat weaker Doomuli that could be used as a filler villain, but also wanted to make a Pokemon Doomuli as well as someone to utilize the Beorn Beam attack. Doomulus Thunderine is a former Pichu turned Doomuli member that has a childish personality due to them being converted into a Doomuli at a very young age. As such, they tend to either spend most of their time playing with action figures or reading comic books. They have a fascination with Beorns and developed an ability known as the Beorn Beam that will transform their opponents into an Beorn for a short time. This is merely for their appearance: the actual ability set of the transformed opponent will become limited and they do not have Descension abilities. They also have thunder and Red Energy attacks. Description Doomulus Thunderine is a Pichu with an enlarged torso. Due to their Doomuli nature, they have metallic skin, orange eyes and mouth, and extended limbs. At the end of their hands, they have floating digits similar to Alcyone but in an orange color. Their tail has also been replaced with a stronger, more flexible tail that can support their massive weight. The stomach has three orbs in the front which represent each of the three main powers Doomulus Thunderine pulls from and act as cores that generate his powers. Personality Doomulus Thunderine is a childish Doomuli that sees fighting as an act of fun, often acting like he's playing with his opponent rather than fighting them. He will cry if he gets hurt and call for other Doomuli to punish his opponent for hurting him. He does not seem to understand the true weight of the organization he works for, and seems barely aware of Doomulus Prime to even follow his orders, often just hanging out with people he finds cool. He likes to play with action figures and recognizes Unten Bluzen and his group through the action figures he plays with. He also reads comic books, usually starring a character named PokéDude. Despite his childish nature, Doomulus Thunderine is actually much smarter than anyone really gives him credit for, being the person to come up with and actually manage to invent the Beorn Beam. He also has augmented himself several times, barely representing what he was originally. His want to hang around cool people has ended up working in his favor, as he usually has a team of Doomuli working with him, although usually for other agendas. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Thunderine has three main attacks that he draws from three different power cores located inside his belly. The yellow core gives him electric powers, which he can shoot in projectile form. The blue core gives him the ability to use the Beorn Beam, which transforms his opponent into a Beorn and limits their abilities to things only Beorns can pull off, minus the Descension ability. The red core allows him to draw out Red Energy, using it to create a Red Energy Hammer that he can beat people with. Additionally, he has augmented his fingers so he can blast them off and leave explosive impacts when they collide, as well as augmenting his tail so he can bounce off it or do serious slugs with it. Specific Abilities Appearances TBA Relationships The Doomuli Doomulus Thunderine gets well along with the Doomuli, although he doesn't really understand the organization's goals and motives. As such, he has yet to take over a planet. Despite this, he usually is seen with two or three Doomuli he finds cool and assists on their missions. Gallery DoomulusThunderine.png|Doomulus Thunderine's artwork Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:The Doomuli Category:Doomuli Members Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters